


My Beautiful Tiger

by exavier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dorks, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Shots, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Sebastian Moran, Pining, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sharing a Bed, These dorks, jim is being an adorable kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exavier/pseuds/exavier
Summary: So these are a bunch of MorMor one-shots that I recently found. I had them for about 3 years but never really published them here. I hope you enjoy :) It's just the boys being dorks, falling in love and confessing their feelings, or mutually pining after one another. Fun times. Enjoy the MorMor silliness :)





	1. 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am and Jim cannot sleep. So Sebastian comes up with a solution.
> 
> Warning: there's no smut, just fluff.

Boss. It's 2 am. SM 

**So what? I'm still your boss at 2 am. JM**

No. Now you're my flatmate. Who I'm going to shoot in the face. SM

Music. Off. SM

**I can't sleep. It relaxes me. JM**

Have it relax you with headphones. SM

**It's not the same. That makes me think I'm working. JM**

I haven't slept in 48 hours. You've had me running non-stop. I got the shit beat out of me by a Russian mob during a hit I was told I wasn't even ON. SM

I'm exhausted. Turn it off. SM

**But, Sebastian! I can't sleep! You know how I get when I can't sleep! :( JM**

Then come crawl into bed with me, That helps. SM

**Are you sure it's not gonna be weird? JM**

Positive. Anything to turn off that bloody Chopin. SM

**It's the Minute Waltz! I love that waltz! It's very good! JM**

I don't care. SM

It's loud. And my head is going to explode. SM

**:( JM**

**Yeah, I guess I should be more considerate as a roommate... Okay, I'll come for the cuddle then. JM**

Thank you, magpie. SM

 

A moment later Jim turned off the music and went in Sebastian's room, barefoot, with a t-shirt and pj bottoms. "Hey..." he whispered. 

The sniper tilted his head towards the door, a tired smile on his face. Jim looked so small without his Westwood suits. Vulnerable almost. It was ironic because Sebastian, better than anyone, knew what Jim Moriarty was capable of. 

Moran shifted in his bed, making room for his boss and roommate. It was at that moment that Moriarty noticed that the man was hardly dressed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose joggers that barely clung to his hips. His entire torso was patchworked in blooming bruises and bandages from earlier. For a short second Moriarty wanted to trace each one of them. 

"Hey handsome,” Sebastian hummed jokingly. 

Jim didn’t find anything funny in their situation. 

“You sleep like that?" he asked, confused. 

"I was planning on it," Sebastian replied with a crooked grin, raising one eyebrow. "I didn’t expect company. Am I too distracting for you?" He teased.

Jim’s face was bright red. "No." he mumbled awkwardly, averting his gaze from the other man, suddenly fascinated with the floor. 

“You sound so defensive. It’s adorable,” Sebastian said, closing his eyes to let them rest a bit. “Look, it’s very late. I’m very tired. I promise I won’t do anything… improper. Can we just sleep now?” 

Moriarty gave it some thought then finally nodded and climbed in bed next to his sniper. 

“Never took you for such a blushing flower,” Moran murmured, eyes still closed as his nose found its way into the crook of Jim’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

“No, wait…” Moriarty was about to protest but then Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him, cuddling him as the man drifted back to sleep. It felt so warm, so pleasant. So  _ safe _ . It’s been so long since Moriarty felt this way. He let the sniper spoon him, not bothering to worry about the bare chest he could feel through the thin material of his t-shirt. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Perhaps this was much better than the Minute Waltz. 


	2. Adrenaline is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has lots of feelings but ironically he doesn't have the balls to admit them to his boss. So... good thing he can always blame it on the adrenaline.

I didn't mean to kiss you last night, boss. SM 

**Mm. JM**

Last night after that job when I drove you back home? I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have. I was out of line. SM

**You're right, you shouldn't have. JM**

**Why did you? JM**

It was the adrenaline. Yeah. Blame the adrenaline. SM 

**But is that the truth? JM**

Why wouldn't it be? SM 

**I don't know. JM**

I assure you I'd tell you if there was something to tell. It was the adrenaline. Am I fired? SM 

**No. JM**

If you want me dead, I can make it easier for you. SM

**What's that supposed to mean? JM**

If you want to kill me, you don't need to trouble your men. I can do the job for you. SM 

You've killed for less. SM 

**If I was going to kill you, I'd do it myself. JM**

Getting your hands dirty for me? I'm honoured. SM

**Don't let it go to your head. JM**

Of course not, boss. SM 

Am I forgiven? SM 

**Maybe. JM**

What do you want me to do? SM

**[Delayed] Come over later. JM**

Yes, boss. SM 

Anything else? SM

**No. JM**

Alright, boss. SM  

 

Sebastian was back to Jim's place later, waiting for his boss' next orders, expecting Jim to be furious at him for his boldness the other night. Jim let Sebastian in once the man arrived, hesitating for a moment before making his way into the sitting room and pushing a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

"Adrenaline, hmm? I suppose that means it won't happen again?" He asked, looking toward Sebastian and raising an eyebrow. 

Sebastian looked down guiltily. In his dreams it happened pretty often, he thought, biting his lip. Too often... "I won't cause you any inconvenience, boss. Not any more.” 

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes, "It didn't inconvenience me, idiot. You'd be dead already if it hadn't been... nice," he said, frowning slightly and turning away. "I don't know what to do with you, honestly." 

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "You thought it was nice?" He took a step closer to Jim.

"You're a good kisser," Jim said, shrugging as he glanced back at Sebastian. 

"Had a lot of practice," Sebastian shrugged, part of his confidence returning after the compliment. 

"Mm, I'm sure you have," Jim said, looking the man over before sighing again. "Shame it was just the  adrenaline."

Sebastian got defensive. He bit his lip, frowning. "Of course it was the adrenaline. What else could it be?” His heart was suddenly racing. If Jim knew his secret he’d be furious. For real this time. Sebastian could not risk that, he simply couldn’t!  

Jim shrugged, turning to make his way over to the other man. "I don't know, but I think we need to get you all hyped up on adrenaline more often," he said, resting a hand lightly on Sebastian's chest as he looked up at him.

It only took Moran a moment, a glance at that hand on his chest, then back to Moriarty's eyes, and he was pulling his boss into a hungry kiss, desperate to feel him close. Jim hummed softly in approval, sliding his hand up and around to rest against the back of Sebastian's neck as he returned the kiss. 

"So many months--" Sebastian whispered passionately in between kisses "--so many months-- I’ve wanted this--dreamed of it-- Wanted you!"

"Sebastian…” Jim moaned. “Shut up," he murmured smirking slightly as he kissed him again. "Just the adrenaline, hmm?" 

"You! You're my adrenaline!" Sebastian gasped, groaning as he captured Jim's lips once again. He then started trailing kisses down Jim's neck, hungry for more. 

“Well, good thing that’s settled then,” Jim grinned and the two proceeded towards Jim’s bedroom. 


	3. How Does One Accidentally Handcuff Oneself to the Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Moriarty is a whiny pouty little kitten. And he can be quite annoying too.

**What would you say if I said I had gotten myself accidentally handcuffed to the bed? JM**

**Seb? JM**

**Help. JM**

**Please. JM**

**Sebastian Moran, you come here and free me this instant or you're fired. JM**

You're an idiot. SM

Genius my arse. SM 

**Just come help me. JM**

I'm still busy. SM

**I'm your boss, drop whatever stupid little thing it is you're doing AND COME HELP ME. JM**

No. This is amusing. SM

**SO HELP ME, I WILL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR HEAD MYSELF. JM**

I should record this in a video. SM

**You do that and not even the wild dogs will find your body. JM**

You love me too much. SM

**Not if you don't come help me. JM**

This is good for you. SM

**How? How is this good for me? If you don't come soon my hand will fall off and I'll die. Then what will you do? Who’s gonna pay your salary? JM**

Your hand won't fall off. SM

**Yes, it will, I can feel it going numb and it's going to fall off and you need to come help me. JM**

**IT'S TURNING PURPLE SEB. JM**

This is ridiculous. You can still text so clearly it’s not that bad. SM

**Fine. I'll just stay here and die. See how you like that. JM**

**I'll be dead and It'll all be your fault. You'll be stuck knowing you could've helped, but you didn't. JM**

You're a drama queen, kitten. SM 

**Please come help me, I'll give you a blowjob if you do. Or anything else you desire. JM**

Fine. Give me a minute. SM

**Thank you Sebastian, you really are the most beautiful sniper I've ever seen. Please be quick, though, I can't feel my poor arm anymore. JM**

You’re such a dork. SM

I love you. SM


	4. Ex's and their Oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's secretly jealous. Sebastian wonders why his boss keeps killing his ex-lovers.

I knew you wanted me but this is ridiculous. SM

**What? JM**

You actually killed the last three people I slept with. What's that about? SM

**Nothing. JM**

Then why did you kill them? SM

**How do you know it was me? JM**

I know how you do things. I can tell. SM

**It's not like I leave some dorky "signature" as I know some killers so. JM**

You do though. SM

You just don't know it. SM

**What is it? JM**

As if I'm gonna tell you! SM

**Why not?! JM**

Because it's far better to tease you about it. SM

**:( No it's not. JM**

It is to me ^_~ SM 

**Anyway, I only killed the three last people you brought home. JM**

Yeah, I know. So why did you do that? SM

**Because I hate when you bring people home. JM**

It's only one-night stands. They go early in the morning anyway. SM

**I always meet them. JM**

So? They won't recognize you. They think you're my roommate. SM

**I hate them. I hate strangers in my home. JM**

I know you do but they come and go. I don't see what's the problem. You don’t even have to talk to them. It's not like I introduce them to you. SM 

**You do when you let me hear their moans throughout the night. JM**

What do you want me to do, gag them? SM

**Don't do them at all. JM**

Jim... Are you asking me to be celibate or something? SM

**Just wank. You're not addicted to sex. JM**

I'm a healthy man in my prime. You expect me to wank instead of actually getting some!? SM

**I don't need sex. Why should you? JM**

Well, you're weird! SM 

[delayed] Sorry, boss. I didn't mean that. It's just... I'm not you, y'know. SM

**Just stop fucking in my home. JM**

I'm sorry, boss. I didn’t know it irritated you so. I'll find some other option. Is that okay? SM

**Is it so hard going to their place instead? Or do you shag homeless people? JM**

I don't like going to their place. It feels weird. It feels like I’m too far away from what I want. SM

**And what do you want? JM**

[delayed] It doesn't matter. I won't bring strangers at home anymore, boss. Promise. You don’t have to worry about that. SM

**Good. JM**

Boss? SM

**What? JM**

[no reply]

**I said what? JM**

Were you at least a little bit jealous? SM

**_[unsent] It drove me crazy knowing you’re with them. JM_ **

Sorry. That was a stupid question. I don’t know why I asked that question. SM

I’m all yours from now on. You have my word. SM 


	5. It's Not a Joke, It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim asks Sebastian out on a date. Sebastian freaks out because of reasons.

**I've got a question for you. JM**

Sure. Ask away, boss. SM

**I wanted to ask you if you'd like to have a drink. With me. JM**

Why the fuck would you want to have a drink with me? Is it a job? SM

**No, Sebastian. And I'll strangle you if you talk about this to anyone. JM**

Okay... I'm still confused. But sure. Why not. If you don't think it'd be weird. SM

**No. I don't think so. A drink or two and then we'll go to a club? JM**

I'm not an expert so correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds like some kind of a date. SM

**Yes. JM**

Wait, what? Is that really a date? Are you asking me out on a date? You? Me? SM

**Yes, Sebastian. I'm asking** **_you_ ** **out on a date. Seriously. JM**

And it's not a joke? SM 

Why? SM 

**What’s so unbelievable about it? JM**

Why? SM

**Because I think you're hot. JM**

[Delayed] Well, umm, yeah, I've heard that before. I just didn't think it mattered to you. SM

**You're bright, good looking and you're my best sniper. Annnd I love your scars. JM**

Oh! I'm flattered! I never thought you looked at me that way at all. It’s rather nice. But… there’s one problem. A potential problem. SM

**What’s that? JM**

I have a thing for you too. SM

**You do? JM**

**Lucky me. I guess. JM**

Yeah but… That won't be a problem, would it? SM

**Why would it be? JM**

You’re my boss. I don’t want it to mess up things between us. We work like clockwork as we are. I don't want to ruin that. SM

**We can keep work and whatever this turns into separate. I’m sure we can. JM**

Well, alright. If you say so. SM

**Tell you what. I'll order some stuff in and we'll celebrate our latest hit here. How does that sound? JM**

It sounds like you trying to get in my pants. SM

**I thought that was obvious. JM**

Somehow I expected you to be a bit less obvious? For some reason? Since you’re James Moriarty. The man who won’t even let people see his face. The man who’s always only a voice. SM 

**It’s different with you. JM**

**This is different. JM**

How is it different? SM

**You have my trust. Mostly. JM**

So you won’t fire or kill me after this-- whatever it is? SM

**As I said, you’re my best sniper. I wouldn’t risk losing you as my right-hand man. JM**

Can you promise that? Because I like working for you. SM

**I guarantee that things won’t change between us professionally. As for personally, if it works out we’ll figure it out as we go. JM**

You said “if it works out”... As in you're willing to have an actual relationship? With me? SM 

**I was talking about sex. JM**

Oh. Yeah. Right. Same! Naturally! SM 

**Good. JM**

**I'm looking forward to see you later. JM**

Yeah... me too. Looking forward for that sex. See you. SM 

_ [unsent] I'm in love with you! Let's grow old together! Ugh! Stupid Sebastian! SM  _

 

After a long relaxing shower Jim got ready for his date with Moran. The champagne was prepared with strawberries and chocolate on the nightstand next to the bed. It all looked simply delicious. Jim tried to steady his racing heart. He was supposed to act casual. Sebastian Moran wasn’t the sort of man who’d handle anything that wasn’t casual. 

He grinned when he heard the doorbell. Before opening the door he checked his suit and hair once again. Perfect. Moran had seen him dishevelled, dirty, sweaty and what not. It was normal in their line of work and one never knew what situation one might find oneself. Yet now was different. Now Jim wanted to be desired. 

He opened the door and greeted Moran with his most intriguing smile. "Hey, tiger.” 

It was his nickname for the sniper. Moran really did resemble a tiger -- visions and fierce, majestic and beautiful. He even had the tiger stripes, all those scars on his body that on him looked quite sexy. To put it short, Moran was gorgeous. Like a tiger. 

Clueless to his boss’ thoughts, Sebastian felt kind of awkward and sheepish. He did his best not to blush. He was a grown man, a dangerous man, not a young boy in love. He had to act cool. Yet, it wasn’t always easy when his feelings were playing tricks on him. 

"I got you chocolate. Flowers seemed boring," he said. 

Jim chuckled and leant up, placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and kissing his cheek. "How sugarsweet of you!" he whispered into his ear and grabbed his hand. "Yours’ bigger than mine.” 

“Pardon?” 

“The box of chocolate,” Moriarty elaborated, a sneaky grin on his face. “Champagne?" 

Sebastian cleared his throat and gave a curt nod. "I'd love some, yes." He smiled a little and walked in. He finally felt a bit braved and added, "You look amazing, by the way.”

Jim grabbed a glass and offered it to Sebastian. 

"You're looking pretty well yourself. I can hardly wait. To us!" Then taking a glass himself, he touched it lightly with his lips and took a sip. It looked so sensual Moran was utterly lost for a moment. 

He swallowed hard. It was ridiculous but he was actually nervous about this. So many encounters -- both men and women; Moran was hardly a blushing virgin -- and yet here he was, actually nervous about doing this with Jim. 

"To us!...” he repeated, taking a gulp of his drink. 

Jim cocked his head to the side and watched Sebastian closely. "Relax, tiger." he muttered and took a step forward. He straightened his shirt and started to run his fingers over Sebastian's neck. "You can touch me as well. I always wondered how your skin would feel on mine."

Sebastian realized he was holding his breath as Jim came closer. He was getting quite dizzy so he quickly reminded himself to inhale. "I am relaxed,” he insisted clumsily. “I can do the touch... I mean, I can touch..." 

What was wrong with him tonight!? Now was the time he didn’t want to appear like a blundering idiot! Now was the time he wanted to be smooth and seductive! Perhaps then Jim would see and… and maybe change his mind and…

Jim chuckled again and took Sebastian's glass. He had to be more forward, he decided. Another step brought him almost chest to chest with his sniper. The blond man was taller, his shoulders broad and inviting him to take a hold on them. Jim slowly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and came closer to his face. They'd be kissing soon. And it would feel amazing. Jim just knew it. His heartbeat sped up even more. He felt the tingling of his skin. He wondered if Sebastian felt the same. 

"Jim..." Sebastian whispered. Then after a small hesitation he leaned in and kissed Moriarty. 

The kiss was a light touch at first, just a brushing of lips, until it turned more passionate and wild, hungry and desperate as the two men relaxed into it. All those times they’d imagine it were brought to life now, in this moment of true ecstasy. And that was only their first kiss. Jim could imagine what the rest would feel like. 

Jim hummed, deepening the kiss. His hands roamed all over Sebastian's back, pulling his shirt up, hungry to touch skin. He almost ripped the buttons off in his desperate attempt to remove the shirt. He had to get it off! He wanted to feel Sebastian. He wanted no barriers between them, not even clothes.

"Sebastian," he moaned, licking his lips. Then he pulled away, his big brown eyes meeting Moran’s blue ones. "Let's go to bed, shall we?" he cooed and kissed him once again. 

"Oh, God, yes!" Sebastian groaned in Jim's mouth, not even realizing that he had began to grind against Jim's thigh in the process. Jim didn’t seem to mind though. He appeared to be in a similar state himself. 

Moriarty took Sebastian's hand and pulled him into his bedroom. 

“My beautiful tiger,” Jim smiled at him, eyes sparkling with strange light the sniper hadn’t seen in them before. It made Moran hope that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t just about sex after all. 


	6. Just Hanging Out

**SM** : Jim, did we start dating at some point during the last two weeks?

 **JM** : Of course not! We're just hanging out.

 **SM** : Are you sure this is hanging out?

 **JM** : Absolutely.

 **SM** : Then why are we dancing together under the stars and watching old movies?!

 **JM** : -- Shut up!


	7. The Super Plan

**SM** : I look ridiculous!

 **JM** : No, you're fine.

 **SM** : This isn't fine, Kitten! All my love, but this is anything BUT fine!

 **JM** : No, really, this is definitely your color.

 **SM** : I'm supposed to be your sniper, not a cross-dresser!

 **JM** : I told you, it's part of the plan! You have to wear the skirt. And the wig!

 **SM** : What's the plan again?

 **JM** : Seriously? I told you 10 times already! Can't you pay attention?! If you forget it again, I swear!, I'm gonna mess up your make-up!

 **SM** : Sorry... What's the plan?

 **JM** : We must get closer to Sherlock Holmes without him recognizing you.

 **SM** : Why's that?

 **JM** : I need to send him on the wrong track. Giving him the wrong clues.

 **SM** : Okay. Why?

 **JM** : To see if he's clever enough to figure out they're the wrong clues, of course!

 **SM** : THAT's the plan?!

 **JM** : Yep.

 **SM** : It's a stupid plan.

 **JM** : I'm the genius and I say it's a super plan!

 **SM** : And I have to dress up as a girl because of that stupid plan?!

 **JM** : Well, not really... You'd be dressed up as a waiter.

 **SM** : Then why am I wearing these now?!

 **JM** : I was just curious to see how you'd look...


	8. A MorMor Morning

_A morning at MorMor's..._  
  
**SM** :  _*reading a newspaper*_  
  
**JM** :  _*walking nervously around the room*_  
  
**SM** :  _*ignores his restlessness*_  
  
**JM** :  _*growls*_  
  
**SM** :  _*casually turns over a page*_  
  
**JM** : Tigeeer!  
  
**SM** :  _*looks at him with a raised eyebrow*_  
  
**JM** : I'm not feeling well and you just sit there reading that nonsense!  
  
**SM** : I'm reading about your explosion the other day.   
  
**JM** : Meh, that's old news for me! I'm bored now!  
  
**SM** : What do you expect me to do? Dance around the room in a dress?  
  
**JM** : Well...  
  
**SM** : I won't dance around the room in a dress!  AGAIN!  
  
**JM** : Maybe later.   
  
**SM** : Never.  
  
**JM** : I'm still bored though!  
  
**SM** : What do you want to do?  
  
**JM** : Something less boring...  
  
**SM** : What's that?  
  
**JM** : How shall I know?! You figure it out!   
  
**SM** : And people say you're the clever one!  
  
**JM** : I am! Anyway, Tiger, try to come up with something fun to do! Pleeeease!!!  
  
**SM** :  _*puts away the newspaper and looks closely in Jim's eyes*_  
  
**JM** :  _*smiles*_  
  
**SM** : I've got it!   
  
**JM** : Hehey!  I knew I could count on you! What shall we do?  
  
**SM** : Just do as I say, Boss!  
  
**JM** :   
  
**SM** : Trust me!  
  
**JM** : Alright then.  
  
_A couple of minutes later..._  
  
**JM** :  _*jumps happily around the room*_  This was brilliant, Sebby! How come I never thought of it?!  
  
**SM** : You're not me.  
  
**JM** : That's amazing! I can imagine their faces when they see it!  
  
**SM** : Just a little bit of computer skill and a couple of strategic posts and...   
  
**JM** : ... and the fandom's gonna start shipping Sherlock and John! You're a magician, Tiger!  
  
**SM** :  _*smug smile*_  
  
**JM** : I wonder how come they never thought of Johnlock before your posts   
  
**SM** : People are stupid.  
  
**JM** : How long will it take for it to spread?  
  
**SM** : This is the internet! A couple of minutes and the world will be Johnlock mad! I'll turn it into a mass-obsession if you want.  
  
**JM** : Wonderful!  _*happy as a baby*_  
  
**SM** :  _*smile of relief*_  
  
**JM** : Okay... so what shall we do now?  
  
**SM** :  We just destroyed someone's life! What more do you want?  
  
**JM** : I got bored again...   
  
**SM** : It's not easy being the Tiger...


	9. BOOOOORIIIING!

JM: Tigeeeer! I'm bored!   
  
SM: Whatever.   
  
JM: What did you do today?  
  
SM: A couple of murders. The usual.   
  
JM: The ones I told you about?  
  
SM: Dead. All done.   
  
JM: You're so good to me!  
  
SM: Not really.  
  
JM: I'm bored again. Sherlock's quiet and I'm bored...  
  
SM: Find a way to entertain yourself.   
  
_A couple of hours later..._  
  
SM: Jim?  
  
JM: Yes?  
  
SM: Did you blow up Big Ben?!  
  
JM: I was boooorrred!


	10. Find the Easter Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Easter apparently.

"Seeeebbyyy!" Jim sing-songed from the kitchen "Come quickly!"   
  
"What, what happened, what?" Seb was there in a second, hair messy, still undressed but ready with his gun.  
  
"Oh, put that away! It's Easter soon!" Jim said, smiling  
  
"Wha--?"   
  
"Eater. Remember? A somewhat famous holiday?"   
  
Seb still seemed confused "What does that have to do with you?"   
  
"Hey, I admire Easter and the idea behind it!" Jim scolded "I can relate to that so much"   
  
"Okay..." he arched an eyebrow "I wouldn't think you and Jesus would have much in common..."  
  
"Are you kiddin me!? The man's a genius! Being dead, then three days later, bam! 'I'm back!' His fans were rejoicing, his enemies were freaked out! If that's not respect-worthy, I don't know what is!" he chuckled   
  
"Okay..." Seb sighed "So what do you from me?"   
  
"I want you to celebrate Easter with me! It's going to be so much fun!" he wrapped an arm around Sebby's waist   
  
"Oh, boy..."   
  
"Come on! It's going to be perfect! I'll hide the eggs and you'll look for them!" he grinned   
  
"You don't want me to help you dye them first?" Seb asked with suspicion   
  
"Oh, no. It's all ready now." Jim smiled   
  
"Okay... So you just want me too look for them?"   
  
Jim nodded.   
  
"What colour are they?"   
  
"The colour of blood!" Jim smiled sweetly   
  
"I hope you got the actual shade right..."   
  
"Oh, I couldn't so I used actual human blood for it" Jim explained  
  
"Oh, well, everything's fine then" Sebby chuckled, gave Jim a little kiss and went to get dressed and look for the Easter eggs.   
  
~*~  
  
"Well? Did you find them all?" Jim asked excitedly when Sebastian returned  
  
"Did I? Jim, the eggs were huuuge!"   
  
"Yeah, I know" he grinned   
  
"Jim, I don't think you're supposed to make egg-shaped boxes, paint them in blood and lock people inside, waiting for me to find the blasted things before the bomb goes off!"  
  
"Oh, I know, but it's so much more fun that way! And it makes better sense why the eggs have to be hidden..."   
  
"You're insane and I love you!"   
  
"I know"   
  
They kissed and it was the best Easter either of them ever had!  
  
HAPPY EASTER!!!  
P.S. Don't be violent, be kind and good, and happy and don't make giant boxes, don't paint them in blood and don't lock people or animals, or yourself, inside them. Thank you! :D 


	11. Bonus: MorMor + The Beatles

**SM** : If somebody tries to take my place...

 **JM** : ... Let's just shoot his face!


End file.
